


They can’t hurt me

by Race_582



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Character Study, Death Threats, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Vomiting, Whump, kind of, on ao3 anyway, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_582/pseuds/Race_582
Summary: He wakes with a scream dying on his lips, the phantom pains of shoes against broken ribs slowly fading away.  It took hours for him to finally sleep, and in the end it wasn’t even worth it.-This is my first fic, like ever so I’m sorry if it’s terrible
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	They can’t hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic so I’m not too sure if it’s okay. There’s probably going to be a bunch of mistakes so sorry for that. Hope you enjoy

His eyes light up with the flashes of a gun on the screen, the blood that coats the walls of the game remind him of too many nights alone. -No, no he’s not thinking of that-. He shakes his head and tries to focus, he’s one kill away from finally completing this level, when his phone buzzes. Hyun Su already knows who it is, he already knows what the messages will say. Idle attempts at death threats and scare tactics that have been used so many times that they have no impact anymore.  
-Worthless prick. ... You should have died with your family. ... Come on why did he have to survive? ... We know you’re reading these Hyun Su. ... Don’t die until we let you.- He puts the phone behind him, letting his old classmates have their round of fun before they get bored and give up. He turns back to the screen, and starts firing. 

He wakes with a scream dying on his lips, the phantom pains of shoes against broken ribs slowly fading away. It took hours for him to finally sleep, and in the end it wasn’t even worth it. The nightmares have only gotten worse since he moved to this apartment, not to mention the anxiety he feels every time he hears a door open.  
They’re going to hurt me. They’re going to get in-  
His thoughts are interrupted by his phone buzzing, Hyun su reaches for it, expecting to see a half-hearted insult; his heart drops as he the name flashes on the top of the screen. He finger lingers over the decline button, until he remembers what happened last time he declined his call. He remembers the knock on his door, the call of his mother, the hands that drag him to the park across the road, the metal pipe that causes more pain than he’s ever felt. The flashes of memory make him forget that he isn’t home anymore, they can’t him anymore, but his heart is racing and his hands are shaking as he accepts the call. 

“No way you actually picked up? Aw do you miss us?” He hears the boy laugh, he wasn’t expecting him. He was expecting some random kid from his class that liked to join in, or even the bully himself; he didn’t expect his old best friend.  
“What do you want?” Hyun su asked, letting the year anger and exhaustion slip into his voice, a mantra slowly starts in his head; they can’t hurt me. I’m not there anymore. They can’t hurt me.  
“Should I ask him? Okay.... So how did you do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“How did you kill your family?”  
The phone falls from his hand into the worn mattress, his breathing quickens as he sits up fully and pulls his knees to his chest, curling up into a ball. It remind him of the way he would sit after he got home from school, curled up in a ball on the shower floor as he cried silent tears. No stop. No. They can’t hurt me. He’s wrong, it wasn’t my fault. It wasn’t my fault. He can hear him laughing, that bittersweet laugh that reminds him of the way they would laugh when they went to the park. “Come on man you know what I mean. Out of everyone in your family, you survived? The pathetic one? I don’t buy it. You must have done something right?” More laughing, it’s the same laugh he heard in his dream. “Why did you survive and they didn’t?” 

And that’s it, that’s all it takes for the tears to start falling as he frantically reaches for his phone and hits end call. He’s panicking fully now, the memory’s of the phone call and the hospital, the arms that dragged him out of the funeral are flashing in his mind like the guns in his video game. He’s crying hard, harder than he has in a long time. He becomes aware of everything for the first time since he moved, the discarded cups, the dirty bowls of half eaten ramen, the shirt he’s been wearing for two days; it makes him sick. The smell of the rotting wood of the floor and the ramen makes his stomach flip as he runs to the bathroom and collapses in front of the toilet. Weak, slim fingers grip the porcelain bowl while he empties the contents of his stomach. 

He knows he looks pathetic, curled into a ball in the corner of the dirty bathroom, tears and saliva dripping down his face as his breath evens out, too exhausted to even panic anymore. The smell of vomit lingers in the air, his eyes droop and he can feel the darkness pulling him under, with the sweet promise of peace. Another tear drops from his closed eyes, and he can’t help but prey that this time, he won’t wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Let me know if there are any mistakes or any tags that I missed :)


End file.
